


Knives and knuckles.

by tessels18



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessels18/pseuds/tessels18
Summary: Love is worth every scar. - Fitz repeats, mirroring the smile Ward gives him.





	Knives and knuckles.

**Author's Note:**

> This has severe emotional manipulation and physical abuse themes, please do not read if any of that is a trigger.  
> It is dark and twisty.

These scars that have been torn into your skin with knives and knuckles proves my loyalty to you, for I could not hurt someone I do not love. - Ward said as he gently stroked Fitz's jaw.

You have hurt people Ward. - Fitz said barely above a whisper, leaning into the touch.

No. I have killed people Fitz, hurting someone is intimate. - Ward says with a softness in his voice.

Ward drops his hand and takes a step back, watching Fitz with a look in his eye that's filled with nothing but complete twisted desire.

Fitz exhales softly and steps forward, head lowered in defeat.

Ward with a feather light touch traces his hand up the side of Fitz's arm, along his neck and cups his jaw gently, coaxing his head to the side.  
Ward leans down and places a single almost simple kiss to Fitz's neck, for a brief moment they stay that way, Ward lingering, Fitz waiting.

Ward traces his hand from Fitz's jaw to the back of his head, letting his fingers glide up through the other mans hair and yanks hard, exposing Fitz's neck even further.  
Fitz remained silent, only a harsh breath slipping out of his mouth.

You have no idea what you do to me Fitz. - Ward roughly whispers

Then show me. - Fitz challenges.

Ward takes in a sharp breath at Fitz's words and softens the grip he has on his hair slightly, allowing Fitz to straighten enough to make eye contact.

Give me my knife. - Ward orders.

Fitz reaches for Wards hip without breaking eye contact and grabs the holsteted knife, sliding it out of the holster and bringing it up between them, chest to chest, Ward lifts his other arm and wraps his hand around Fitz's hand, both holding the knife, with a nod from Ward, Fitz loosens his grip so Ward can take the knife properly.

Knives and knuckles my dear Fitz, because love is worth every scar. - Ward says, a soft smile forming on his lips.

Love is worth every scar. - Fitz repeats, mirroring the smile Ward gives him.

Fitz knows Ward, he knows the gentle touches are soon followed by harshness, he knows the soft smiles could be replaced with cold vacant eye's in a split second, he knows that knives and knuckles are the only way Ward knows how to show love but mostly he knows that when Ward takes a step back from him that he will always take a step forward to Ward.


End file.
